warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Barley/Archive 1
Style Concerns * Remove spoilers that are above the spoiler [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Booklist needs to be checked [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Booklist needs wiki-links [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Categories are needed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs History completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs spoiler free appearance [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ~I found a good picture for Barley, but I'm not sure how to make it smaller, if anyone could help, that'd be great! --Spodz999 19:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC)spodz999 I'll make a picture for Barley, when I get the time.XxLolflightxx 23:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) All images need to be made through Project Charart [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Great Jonery? Did Barely go on the Great Jonery? [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in my nest?']] 23:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Nope, in the Graystripe manga he and Ravenpaw were still in the barn after the forest was destroyed. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 23:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Eyes Doesn't Barley have blue eyes. On the cover of A Clan in Need he does, and I recall something mentioned about him having blue eyes, too. --Cheetahflight 17:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) He is. That should be a trivia. 'Barley has been depicted with blue eyes.' -Power to the Puppets! 23:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Done by somebody! 11:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Belief "Later, it is revealed that Barley was once a member of BloodClan, and because of this, he is able to tell Fireheart (now Firestar) Scourge's greatest weakness; the BloodClan leader doesn't believe in StarClan." So, does this mean that Barley DOES believe in starclan? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 13:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Rogue? Would he be also listed as a rogue? Violet is but not as a loner.--Nightshine{ 04:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. He has a rogue charart. Should Violet then be listed as a loner also?--Nightshine{ 04:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No, she only lived in BloodClan and as a kittypet. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 04:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) But Barley is said to be a rogue so....--Nightshine{ 05:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Both Barley and Violet were born in BloodClan, making them rogues. When they grew up, I'm pretty sure they were still considered rogues. Very shortly after they had started living together in secret, there was the whole attack thing with Snake and Ice, and she became a kittypet after that. Barley then became a loner [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't Barley have a warrior sprite, too? Because he fought as a warrior in LionClan fighting BloodClan. CinderLion 16:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC)CinderLion I think so, then wouldn't Ravenpaw too...? Yeah, they should both have warrior pics. Also Violet. Not only did Barley and Ravenpaw fight with BloodClan, but in A Clan in Need, it says 'These rogues are vicious... but they're no warriors. And tonight- for one night- Barley and Violet and I are.' Page 77. He calls them warriors, so they should have warrior charats. -Power to the Puppets! 22:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) They weren't actually warriors. They do not get warrior chararts. 23:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Editing The Heart of a Warrior section needs to be added and edited.. Why is the trivia sentence there? Just wondering. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 05:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Blue eyes? On the Official Message Boards, there is an avatar whom I believe is Barley. In the picture, he has blue eyes, not amber eyes. Can anyone confirm this is Barley? http://www.warriorcats.com/warriors_community_content/avatars//57.jpg 10:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It could be Snake or Ice, but we don't use information off covers. As of now, Barley has no eye colour. 15:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay.Thanks for the reply, it was kinda confusing me. 22:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Tux Didn't say some where he was a tux cat? 17:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Possibly, but I highly doubt it. His markings don't match those of your average tuxedo cat. If you can find a citation, then by all means add it in. 17:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Heart of a warrior Needs enlarged How, can it be enlarged? It says everything that happended, so...it really doesn't Maple♥poolMischief brewing 15:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) plump belly? compact? um, were does it say he has a plump belly and he's compact? DragonStar ✯ 23:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Firestar's Quest, page 47. 23:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yellowfang's Secret Would anyone mind telling me what page(s) Barley appeared in Yellowfang's Secret? I can't seem to find the pages myself. ThirteenthStar (talk) 05:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' '' Big paws? "Barley led the way, his big paws leaving prints in the damp earth." - RF, chapter one I'm not sure what counts as worth being in the main description or not, but should "big paws" be considered? 02:06, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll add it, cause Thunderstar's article mentions he has big paws too, so why shouldn't Barley too? I think Barley's mother should have her own page, but I thouht I'd take it up here first. :) Barley's Mother Hi! :D Shouldn't Barley's mother have her own page? :D I can make one, I just thought I'd take it up here. :) Waffle 13:45, May 16, 2017 (UTC) "Mother" appears a grand one time in the history section, and she doesn't even appear herself when that happens. So I say no, unless she has more mentions in the history that find in page and scanning could discover. -- Okay. :) Waffle04 (talk) 12:37, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Age? Do we know how old Barley is? It's not in the article, but he has be be very old to be alive in Yellowfang's Secret through Darkest Night.~Almandine, Sebbie Fangirl 05:39, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Nope, we have no proof of his age anywhere...but he is getting kind of old at this point.